1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to heat dissipation for a computing device, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for applying a specified compressive force by a heat dissipation device for an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern computer processors are typically integrated circuits (IC) which are fabricated upon a die and placed in a package. As IC's become faster, smaller, and generally more powerful, they may also generate more heat. When the IC becomes too hot, damage to the IC circuitry may occur, resulting in a partially or completely non-functioning IC. Consequently, heatsinks are frequently utilized to dissipate heat from the IC and keep the IC functioning properly.
Another consequence of improving integrated circuits may be the use of more connections for transmitting power and data between the IC package and a circuit board on which the IC package is mounted. In order to add such connections without dramatically increasing the size of the IC package, higher contact densities may be needed. In one example, Land Grid Array (LGA) packaging may be used to provide such higher contact densities.
In LGA packaging, the IC package has flat contacts which, when the IC package is loaded into a socket, may sit on pins contained within the socket housing. The LGA package may offer increased contact density, decreased contact resistivity, and zero-insertion-force installation. However, similar to other packaging techniques, LGA packaging may require a specified compressive force to hold the IC package in place. If an IC package is not held in place by an adequate compressive force, the electrical stability at the contact interface of the package and circuit board may be compromised and IC performance may suffer. If the IC package is held in place with a compressive force greater than what is necessary, there may be a risk of mechanical damage to the IC and/or a possibility of electrical shorting. Therefore, there is typically a desire to hold the IC package in place using a nominal load that achieves the specified compressive force throughout the entire area of the IC package.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method and apparatus for applying a consistent compressive force to an IC package that also serves to dissipate heat from the IC.